


Territorial.领地

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 乌瑟意外地撞见梅林和亚瑟做爱而他们没有意识到。如果亚瑟是bottom的那个并且显然很乐在其中、而乌瑟又因为他甘于雌伏于一个仆人身下而感到不安那就更好了。噢如果梅林完全知道乌瑟就站在那里那就更更更棒，比如在结尾处梅林抬起头直视乌瑟（站在阴影中或其他任何他潜藏的地方）邪魅一笑，笑容里带着那种“现在他是我的了”的占有欲？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Kudos: 3





	Territorial.领地

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Territorial](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752523) by Lou. 



> 只是个在我读到这个梗时跑进我大脑的小段子。

  
  
  
  
梅林看着他，躲在阴影里。梅林能看见他的眼白，因它们睁的大大的，震惊的，恐惧的，像一头在树林里面对猎人攻击前夕的鹿。梅林忍不住微笑，几乎是故意笑得心怀不轨，前后耸动上下其手，给予亚瑟在每次呼吸里乞求的一切。  
  
  
  
亚瑟对他们的旁观者浑然不觉，完全迷失于梅林在他身上的任意施为。他在床上舒展着身体，四肢因愉悦嘶嘶作响，又被梅林在他身上的表现而被折磨得发痛。  
  
  
  
“梅林。”他哽住，梅林用一个细微的移动让自己的名字噎在他的喉头，让他把头埋在自己的枕头里呻吟起来。  
  
  
  
梅林把节奏从粗暴和强硬转变成了一场漫长、缓慢、让大脑失控的韵律，突然的变化让亚瑟难以呼吸地乞求。  
  
  
  
“喜欢吗？”梅林皮笑肉不笑地说，仍然没有从阴影中移开目光。  
  
  
  
就好像他在问国王喜不喜欢他这样操弄他的儿子。  
  
  
  
在他身下王子赞同地咆哮，哼哼着“是的，是的，是的”，宛如念诵一场作为答复的歌。亚瑟小幅度地摆动他的臀部，开始追逐这场性爱的节奏。梅林把他的手放在王子的宽肩上，把他自己推起来，利用这个姿势让他立在自己的膝盖上，更高一点，更好使力戳刺，亚瑟无声地顺从了，屈服于这份压力，在梅林身前躺下，无论梅林在高兴地嘟囔着的同时对他做什么都照单全收。  
  
  
  
梅林满意地微笑着，看到他的王子在他手里能变的多么柔软让他欣喜若狂，抽插得更狠一点。他注视着阴影里的动静，停下了动作，等待着，观察着。亚瑟不耐烦了，在床单上扭动起来。  
  
  
  
“梅林—”他开始抱怨这突然的暂停。  
  
  
  
“嘘，我好像听到了什么动静。”梅林冷静地回答，注视着那片阴影。他笑着看见国王在试图离开时突然顿住，转身看向他。梅林满意地笑了，国王侵入了他们的领地，潜藏在了他所不乐见的地方，现在国王得付出代价—亲眼目睹他儿子最脆弱的情态，正暴露在他的身下。  
  
  
  
他能感觉到亚瑟紧张起来，突然进入警戒状态。梅林用手掌摩擦他的肩膀来稳住他，在亚瑟对周围环境变得过于警觉之前重新动了起来。梅林确信他能将王子送入似乎连骨头都融化了的极乐之境，他更喜欢亚瑟不知道他的父亲在看着他们。  
  
  
  
但他想要乌瑟知道，无论他多少次给他戴上枷锁、让他自生自灭、或者在大庭广众之下羞辱他，只要牵扯到亚瑟，梅林就握着所有王牌。他将寸步不离。  
  
  
  
“没什么。”梅林故意朝着乌瑟的方向说道，“没有人。”  
  
  
  
亚瑟又开始紧张了，但梅林能感觉到其中的不同。当亚瑟开始摆动他的臀部，阴茎夹在他的肉体和床单之间不断摩擦，他肌肉的紧绷昭示着一份更深的渴望。梅林挺动着，双手滑下，拉住亚瑟的臀丘，亚瑟赞同地哼哼着抬起身子，一只手挪下去抓住了他自己的阴茎。  
  
  
  
梅林现在开始更用力地抽插，眼神在王子和国王于震惊和耻辱中所被迫立足的那片阴影之间顾盼。亚瑟正呻吟着，把自己撑起来压在一只手臂上，肌肉绷紧，在他后靠向梅林的时候绷出一道清晰的曲线。梅林抓住他的胯部，在他向前推时把他拉回来，亚瑟嘴里无意义的音调变得越来越激昂。  
  
  
  
“感觉这么好？”梅林问他，笑意溢出唇角。对答案他心知肚明，他只是想要乌瑟也听到。  
  
  
  
“是的，操，是。”亚瑟回答，低着头深呼吸了几次，在梅林擦过他体内深处那一点时大声呻吟。  
  
  
  
在梅林捡起自己的节奏猛攻时亚瑟几乎要蜷缩起来缴械投降了，他命令自己的手臂继续支撑着自己，试图让自己的手跟上梅林设置的节奏抽动。这并不容易，除了淹没在他用每一次挺近倾注到自己身上的快感之外，梅林并没有给他其它选项。  
  
  
  
“梅林，”他断断续续地啜泣着，感受着梅林的手指像铁钳一样紧紧抓着他的肌肤。他几乎就要祈求了，他知道他可能已经以自己的方式求过了。“求你”几乎就要从他的唇边滑落，但梅林从没有做到这一步上。梅林明白他所想，他所需，包括在最终给予他之前能逼他到哪一步。他留给他最后一片尊严之地，亚瑟对此感激不尽。  
  
  
  
只是这次不一样，梅林有所保留，领他到了那么接近的地方却又远远不够。亚瑟需要更多一点，更深一点，更硬一点的东西，逼他翻越那个顶点。  
  
  
  
“梅——”他开口但梅林打断了他，嗓音里充满了不容转圜和控制。  
  
  
  
“告诉我你想要什么，亚瑟。”梅林要求他，他心里清清楚楚但这次他需要除他自己之外的其它人听见这个答案。不仅如此，在他心底某个地方他想听见亚瑟说出来。  
  
  
  
亚瑟不知所措，好像梅林在慢慢地剥夺他的每一道防线。他想要保留住他最后一丝遮羞布和自我但显然，一如既往地，梅林现在已经把他困在股掌之间，说出来又有什么害处呢。即使它把他剥得一丝不挂他仍然兴致高昂，只言片语使他打开、变得脆弱，但同时又使他感到安全、被梅林所保护。  
  
  
  
“我想要，”亚瑟磕磕绊绊地呢喃，而梅林则积极地在他说出一句完整的话的尝试中抽插。“操，想要你操我，需要你嗯——”  
  
  
  
“就像这样？”梅林问他，又一次加快了速度。  
  
  
  
“是的，更，想要更多，”回答的词语叛逃出亚瑟的嘴巴，“求你。”  
  
  
  
这个词从他的唇边流过，像一声短促的叹息。梅林朝着阴影处露出一个会心的微笑，以慷慨的态度给予了亚瑟所渴求的一切。亚瑟的话语变得断断续续含糊不清，在高声的呻吟中失去文字的意义。没过多久梅林就再没看向那片阴影，他的视线变得模糊，他能感受到亚瑟在他失控时紧紧环抱着他。他牢牢抓住身下的躯体，急速地抽插直到他也跟随亚瑟的脚步翻过同样的顶点。  
  
他们精疲力尽如登极乐地四肢交缠着瘫倒在床上。亚瑟已经沉入梦乡，梅林抬起胳膊肘注视着乌瑟悄悄溜走，溶进门外的阴影。他还有很长一段时间才会入睡，期间漫不经心地好奇国王会不会派卫兵来送他去绞刑架。旦最终他睡着了，醒来时一位快乐的王子充满诱惑地趴在他胸前，完全没有察觉到前一晚上的观众。  
  



End file.
